Seductive
by RuneVenus
Summary: CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE. Full Version! Fire glows warmly. It burns. It is what fuels us with passion. Seductive.
1. Music

Seductive  
  
By RuneVenus  
  
  
  
Rhythm.  
  
Beat.  
  
The music flowed through her veins as she danced. As if she was in a trance, she moved her body in time with the music. Slowly, seductively, she let herself be free from the worries of the world. Just for one night she would forget about being Sailormoon. She would just be Serena, full of passion and life. As the music became faster, her heartbeat became as one. She strained her arms up to the lights that seemed to dazzle overhead. Her eyes still closed, the music pumped through her as if it was within the fibres of her body.  
  
There he watched her. Amusement and lust seem to flicker in his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly that it was humorous considering she was his one and only arch nemisis. He called her meatball head, called her unattractive, unsexy, whiney, a 16 year old klutz and now he was simply taken by her. What was wrong with him? He did not understand at all but one thing was certain he needed to get out, needed to clear his mind. Darien walked through the arcade doors into the cold night air. He breathed the cool dampness of the night into his lungs hoping they would calm his erratic hormones that were anything but under his control. 'Yes, hormones..that's my reason to feel like this. What else could it be?'  
  
He had never seen Serena in that light before and he blamed Andrew for his situation. It was Andrew who decided to throw a disco. It was Andrew who invited Serena and it was Andrew who made him come. Now because of this, his life was ruined. This side of herself she had shown him was imprinted in his mind and he knew that this would change things, at least on his side.  
  
Darien looked through the glass doors in her direction. There she was swaying her body. He focused on her face as the dim light caressed it. Her eyes calmly shut, she seemed to be in a world of her own. Her long lashes brushed her creamy skin and he imagined kissing them gently.  
  
"Hey buddy what are you doing out here?" Andrew asked surprising Darien. His mind halted the affections he was bestowing her and replied to Andrew's question with a simple "huh?"  
  
"I said what are you doing out here, you know the party's inside don't you Dar?" Andrew chuckled lightly unobvious to his friend's distraction.  
  
"Just needed some fresh air" Darien replied looking at Andrew and then looking back into the arcade.  
  
"Right, okay, so you coming back in?" Andrew studied his friend's face. It seemed to show no emotion, the normal Darien poker face.  
  
"Yeah in a bit, just not feeling myself" He turned around and faced the streets of Tokyo. He had to get her out of his mind. 'meatball head, just remind yourself this is meatball head' How could this happen to him in less than a minute. From annoying to attractive, it didn't make any sense at all. He shook the feeling off and decided to pay attention to his friend who was obviously saying something.  
  
"Well I'll see you inside buddy" Andrew waved as he went back inside, while Darien nodded with acknowledgment.  
  
"Damn her" he spat out. What the hell was she doing parading around all seductively. Did she know what she was doing to him? Darien looked about the room and eyed some guys drooling over her. Not only was she driving him nuts but she was sure to be groped by every testosterone headed male in there.  
  
He was going to put a stop to this. Darien walked through the sliding doors and headed straight for the dance floor. As he neared Serena, he readied himself to grab her and lecture. Unfortunately before he could do anything a drunk female bumped into him. He crashed into Serena and then Serena into the arcade games that were pushed back near the wall so as to make room for the dance floor.  
  
Darien's arms went around her as if on auto pilot and she in turn clutched onto his shoulders. Darien's weight made Serena lean against the arcade game but she managed to keep them both from toppling over onto it. Being Sailormoon did come in handy once in awhile. Once Darien got his balance back he straightened himself all the while pulling her closer to him. She gasped into his neck, her lips tickling the sensitive skin there.  
  
"Well, well, well." Serena spoke snapping out of the trance she was previously in.  
  
"Look who's crashed into me, Mr I'm so coordinated and non klutzy!" He clutched her waist and pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't try and start comparing us meatball head. You are naturally klutzy and I was pushed." He spoke with venom not intentionally for her but instead for himself. He wanted to kill his evil brain who had transformed Serena from a cry baby to aphrodite herself. His eyes narrowed on her pink lips which seemed rich and full in texture. They looked soft and inviting. He then moved on to stare into her eyes, which were like blue crystals, shining deep and bright but with more anger encased in them than anything else.  
  
"HEY, jerk you can let go now" She looked down at his hands which were on either side of her waist. His touch was sending shivers down her spine and she had to be reminded that this was Darien Chiba, the jerk.  
  
Darien let go of her immediately even tho his mind protested. He wanted to pull her against him and kiss her passionately. He could imagine his hands moving down her back and getting lost in her hair.  
  
"Oh God" Darien groaned out loud. This was getting out of control.  
  
"What?" Serena looked at him questioningly  
  
Darien couldn't look at her so he shut his eyes fearful of his rising passion for her. He chanted in his head miserably that this was unattractive meatball head and he hoped that if he kept this mantra up, maybe his senses wouldn't be on overload like it was now, being so close to her.  
  
"What?!" Serena yelled a little louder. Was she that disgusting to look at?  
  
Darien opened his eyes and glared into the pair that were glaring right back at him. "You know meatball head, I think you should stop dancing in case you klutz out and have everyone falling over themselves. You could cause a major disaster." Darien said sarcastically, successfully changing the subject.  
  
'How dare he. Pompous Idiot!' What right did he have to make her stop dancing? She stepped in a little closer, the fire in her eyes more alight now. She would be calm though. So he knew that this didn't get to her. That HE didn't get to her.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact jerk, you were the one having the klutz attack" she smirked.  
  
"I told you, I was pushed" Darien retaliated seeming to be unimpressed at all by her. "Look just stop dancing okay" Darien said in a serious tone. He wanted things to be normal again, well at least with himself. Normal no feeling Darien, just like he was before, just like he had always been. She was the only one who ever made him feel anything, anger, amusement but right now he was in different territory. Something he was unfamiliar with, especially with her.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked utterly bemused. What on earth was this guy trying to do? Ruining this one day that she hadn't been called for sailor scout business.  
  
Darien grabbed her face gently and positioned it so she saw into the crowd. "See those fools out there meatball heat? Well they are drooling all over you and you are giving them the wrong idea."  
  
She pushed his hand away and glared at him with anger and confusion. "And what idea am I giving them?" To her reason she was only dancing, like half the people in the arcade. They were probably staring at someone else, why would they stare at her? She was only Serena, meatball head. A frown appeared on her face as she awaited the answer.  
  
"You're being seductive" he said in a matter of fact way. Serena looked at him blankly. She was caught off guard and he mistook her surprise for stupidity. 'She probably doesn't even know what the meaning is. Oh brother.' He looked at her again and sighed. "It means, your turning people on Serena, they want to grope you, to kiss you and do things that a girl of your age shouldn't even know about."  
  
"I know what seductive is moron!" Her surprise changed to anger once more and also curiosity. 'Does Darien the jerk, feel something for me? haha as if that were true! but then why else would he be acting this way?'  
  
He looked at her and she seemed to be smiling, no more like smirking at him. Her eyes held a glint of mischief in them. He looked to her lips again. The need to kiss her was driving him insane.  
  
"So I the klutzy one turns Darien Chiba on do I?" Serena asked knocking Darien out of his reverie. As if her question wasn't enough of a accusation she poked him in the ribs. He panicked and instead of his mantra the word 'shit' appeared in his mind. Acting casually however he retaliated. "haha, whatever gave you that idea meatball brains?"  
  
He caught her finger.  
  
"Well why ask me to stop then?" "because, they will make moves on you and you are way to young." Was this concern or arrogance. She picked arrogance and it made her blood boil. She was not too young. She knew things, maybe not heaps of things but she knew none the less. As for experience she did not have any but that did not make too young that just made her inexperienced.  
  
She pulled her finger back.  
  
"I'm not to young Darien Chiba. Maybe I want to seduce them."  
  
She looked him in the eyes.  
  
Darien now was angry. 'What is she trying to pull?' Was it that fact that she wanted to seduce other men that was making him angry or was it that fact that he wanted her but just couldn't have her. She hated him. The idiots in the crowd had a better chance with her than he had.  
  
'Do you find me attractive Darien Chiba?' The question seemed to nag her insides. Even if he was her enemy, there was something about him. Something that made him stand out from the rest. Their daily fights did nothing to extinguish this feeling but heightened it. He was different, he made her feel something she wasn't quite sure what. Of course she felt annoyance and general anger towards him but his eyes, they were amazing. They were just simply intoxicating and she just could not help being drawn to them.  
  
"mmm..I still think you find me attractive, and you're too scared to admit it." Serena spoke softly moving closer towards him. 'Did I just say that?'  
  
His eyes got darker as they looked into hers.  
  
"You're the one who can't get your eyes off ME meatball head. I think it's safe to say you have it the wrong way around." He was drawn to her.  
  
"Oh really?" her voice was barely audible. "Yes really" his was the same.  
  
She threw caution to the wind and reached for his neck and brought his head down to her. She pushed her body into him and felt him tense up. Slowly she moved her head towards his ear and her lips oh so lightly brushed them.  
  
"Want to make a bet?" she whispered seductively.  
  
'oh she wants to play does she?' Darien's mind screamed at him. This closeness was pushing his sanity.  
  
Darien moved his hands up her back until they stopped short of her shoulders. His lips brushed her neck and he smelt her intoxication perfume.  
  
She shivered and he felt it.  
  
He kissed her neck boldly and whispered into her ear "I don't gamble". She was once again in a world of her own that consisted of him and her. She felt warm and the warmth was bliss.  
  
Darien felt her hands scrunch into fists. Her breath seeming to come out in gasps. Did she need him as much as he needed her?  
  
He lost control. He moved his head back and pushed her chin up and then he ravished her lips. It was slow at first. He kissed her with slow undying passion. She kissed him back shyly but before she could show him herself, he pulled back. He looked at her with intense emotion and then turned around. His destination somewhere, anywhere, where she wouldn't be.  
  
There eyes once again claimed each others one last time and the arcade doors closed.  
  
Her hand went up to her lips. Was she dreaming? Did her worst enemy kiss her like a lover. Passionate but true her heart soared. From then on she wanted no other to kiss her, she was his. 


	2. Storm

Seductive  
  
by RuneVenus  
  
She walked slowly from school to the Crown arcade. Her legs dragged her body along as she cursed silently to herself. ' Stupid Darien! this was his fault' She had got detention today because of him. He wasn't directly to blame but he was the cause of her day dreaming none the less. Her face scrunched up with disgust as she remembered what it was that got her into trouble.  
  
'His body enclosed her into the corner of the room. Some candles and the moonlight streaming in was the only source of light. He placed her hands on her hips and slowly moved them up onto the small of her back. She shivered in delight as he smiled that quirky grin of his. His trademark smile.  
  
"Kiss me" she looked into his eyes and pleaded " Your order is my command" He kissed her nose gently. Her eyes flew open and she clutched onto his shirt. She whined disappointed. "not there!" "then where?" He was in a mischievous mood. He smiled again and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'll show you" she whispered. She moved in slowly and..... ' Of all places to interrupt, that was where Miss Haruna decided to butt in and scream her head off. She sighed as she cast her eyes downward to the ground. ' How dare he kiss me...he had no right' Though she really did not mind it when he was actually doing the deed but it was the principle of the matter. They were enemies, they were not supposed to kiss and day dream about one another.  
  
Her head sprang up and she glared at the path ahead. Her mind was set. She was going to get revenge. She was going to tell him off real good for his insolence. Imagine if someone had seen them, Andrew or one of her friends. They would have teased her relentlessly.  
  
'OOOO.. I'm so going to get that creep'  
  
With a new motivation she decided to run to the crown arcade. She quickened her pace and before she knew it, she was running along the pavement with great speed. She saw the entrance to the park up ahead and decided to take a short cut through it. As she was running she glanced at the lake. It looked so serene, clear crystal water being caressed by the gentle wind.  
  
In that mere second she had looked away, she had managed to crash into someone and then rebound off them, to land on the ground hard on her posterior. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was him. As strange as it was, it was always him.  
  
She picked herself up and glared at him.  
  
"YOU!, why don't you WATCH where your GOING!"  
  
Darien looked at her blankly. He could not believe his luck. He was only thinking about her just a moment ago and now here she was.  
  
"EXCUUSSE ME, Meatball head, but I think it was you who so rudely crashed into me."  
  
"I don't think so, if I remember correctly, yesterday YOU crashed into ME" Serena retorted. How did this guy get her upset so quickly?  
  
"I told you I was PUSHED, can't your blonde brain process that?" 'How could I have even thought she was EVER attractive.'  
  
"You're such a pervert Darien." Serena said coldly. "OH and how am I pervert now?" Darien questioned. "YOU KISSED ME!"  
  
Darien froze, his breathing became irregular as he remembered her sensuous lips. They were so soft. He had wanted to explore her mouth further but he had to pull away or have her right there.  
  
"Shhhh! Don't yell it out!! Do you want to ruin my reputation?"  
  
"and what do you mean by that?" She looked at him seriously.  
  
"Well I don't want to be known for kissing crybaby klutzes do I now?" He didn't mean what he had said, but what was he to do? Say he was attracted to her? Say he wanted to do things that a 15 year old girl shouldn't even know about? and have her laugh in his face?  
  
She was hurt by his comment. 'jerk!' "Well don't think your reputation would have been ruined yesterday, me being so seductive and all" Sarcasm dripped out of her mouth and she stressed the word seductive. That's what he had called her yesterday, seductive.  
  
"and if you ever try to kiss me again Darien...I'm gonna " Before she could continue he interrupted her.  
  
"HAH! Don't worry about it meatball head, if I ever kiss you again I'll treat you out to a whole day of food and stop calling you meatball brains!" He would never kiss her again. He would never put himself into a situation where she would be so close that it would send him into a kissing frenzy. He was never going to get that close ever again.  
  
"You're on buster!" She glared at him. That would be her revenge. She would get him to kiss her again and then she would devour him of his money by buying lots of sweets and sugary things!  
  
"As if I would bet on something I would lose at. I'd be bankrupt meatball head, considering how much you eat!"  
  
She silently laughed at his comment. 'That's the idea JERK!'. This bet was turning out to be quite a amusing challenge, with the reward of free food as well as his kiss. 'Not that I want to kiss him again! NO WAY!'  
  
"I thought you said you didn't gamble" Serena stated flatly.  
  
"I don't, this is getting old move outta my way" 'HOW does she GET UNDER MY SKIN SO MUCH!' He was frustrated. Even though they were arguing, all he wanted to do was grab her and shut her up by kissing her. It was too much for him, he had to leave.  
  
She glared at him unwilling to move and he as stubborn as she was, did the same. He tapped his foot as he glared at her until he realised how close their faces where. He was going to have to lose this battle, or lose the bet. As he was about to step around her, a gust of wind blew and suddenly it started to rain.  
  
She looked up into the sky and cursed the Gods for her misfortune  
  
"GREAT JUST GREAT" she yelled. A crack of thunder made her jump into his arms. She was completely frightened of thunder and lightening and especially since she was outside. She clasped onto his shirt and let out a small whimper. His arms wrapped around her instantly.  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of thunder meatball head"  
  
Another clap of thunder had Serena clutching him tighter. She looked up at him and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
He sighed at her. "so you are"  
  
They were both getting soaked standing in the rain and he knew she wasn't going to move an inch because she was so scared. He spotted a gazebo close by and with a single move he scooped her up and headed towards it.  
  
She gasped and then clutched onto his neck, her nose brushing the side of his face. He held her firm, one arm around her back and another in the bends of her knees. He felt the soft skin of her outer thigh and resumed to chastise himself of the wicked thoughts that were streaming through his mind.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be so scared of thunder" Darien said while he walked to the gazebo. "oh and why is that?" Serena replied as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 'mmm he smells so nice'  
  
"umm....err...cause" 'oh god' He tried to keep his sanity in check but it was hard to do when she was driving him insane with desire. He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"well because it's mother nature at her finest. Lightening is the beauty, thunder is the power and rain is the miracle from the heavens." He imagined himself making love to her in a storm. She would cry out in pleasure as a bolt of lightening would strike and a clap of thunder would sound. He mentally groaned ' oh god...not again'  
  
She thought about what he had said. Maybe he was right, but thunder was so scary. At least to her. They arrived at the gazebo and there he reluctantly set her down on the ground. She immediately let go and looked around. It was a open gazebo, meaning it had no doors and plenty of windows. It was dry and warm and shelter none the less. The windows were glass and she could see the rain droplets falling from the sky. His words echoed through her mind 'lightening is beauty, thunder is power and rain is the miracle from the heavens'  
  
She realised how right he was. It was beautiful. It was beautiful how the lightening danced with the rain. The thunder didn't seem to unsettle her as much since she was inside and she heard it's powerful roar without feeling too frightened. She took a few steps into the open doorway where the rain seemed to fall diagonally. She closed her eyes as the rain poured down her face.  
  
Lightening.  
  
Thunder.  
  
Rain.  
  
Wind.  
  
She could feel the energy that mixed in the air. It was almost sensual how the rain felt on her face, how the wind blew her hair and how there was electricity everywhere literally. She imagined kissing Darien as the rain poured on them. He was touching her, caressing her with his fingers, kissing her bare shoulder as water rained down from the heavens.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at him. Her face reddened even further as she continued her day dream further. His hands released her from her clothing, his hands..... she caught his gaze, he was looking directly at her. Emotions flickered across their eyes until they both looked away.  
  
'she's so beautiful' His mind told him again and again. He was fascinated when she had closed her eyes and stood where the rain could soak her to the bone. Her hair stuck to her face and her lips were slightly apart. He grew more aware of how much he felt for her. She was all that he saw.  
  
"Your right....it is beautiful" she said while looking out into the storm outside.  
  
"Told ya so meatball head, I'm always right!" Darien remarked wanting so desperately to flow into the pattern that they had always stuck by. Bickering, arguing, never agreeing. She glared at him with anger and walked over to the other end of the gazebo where the rain wouldn't claim her.  
  
"When is this rain going to end?" Serena said ignoring the previous comment.  
  
He didn't respond. He just watched her. Her clothes clung to her. She started to ring her skirt out and as she did she showed off her shapely legs. She collapsed onto the bench in the gazebo and spread herself out. He imagined him on top of her, sliding his hands up her legs as she moaned in pleasure. Her blue eyes were sparkling and he kissed her with a passion he never even knew he had.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at PERVERT?" Serena sang out.  
  
She saw how his eyes had darkened and it made her some what excited.  
  
"Nothing but isn't it unlady like to sit like that meatball head? oh wait! I forgot you're not a lady!" He replied sarcastically, smiling with pride at his sly remark.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows tilting her neck back. She slowly faced Darien and lifted her leg so it was bent and her foot resting on the bench. Her skirt slowly slid down her thigh revealing more of her legs. Licking her lips slowly, she replied seductively  
  
"mmm no I'm not a lady at all"  
  
When she first came up with this idea, she had only wanted to get a small reaction so then she could yell at him for saying she wasn't a lady. However, she was never expecting a reaction like this.  
  
Something snapped within him and he was on her in three seconds flat, kissing her hungrily. His hand clutched her knee and went down her thigh, as she moaned and revelled in the power she had over him. He claimed her lips again and again, thoroughly exploring it as he had wanted to do the other night.  
  
She moaned into his mouth, all senses on overload. It was not enough for her though, she needed to feel all of him. Forgetting where she was she shifted her weight and pushed him so she could straddle his waist. Unfortunately, since they were on a bench, he ended up landing on the floor.  
  
"Ouch" Darien spoke, stopping the previous activity with her mouth.  
  
"opps, sorry" she spoke into his shirt. 'oh how embarrassing' She nuzzled her head into his neck. She breathed in his masculine scent and prayed to the Gods that he would start his explorations again.  
  
The pain in his back subsided and he felt content to hold her like this. She was amazing. First she was screaming at him, calling him a pervert and now here she was straddling him, nuzzling herself into his neck. His hands rested on her back where her skirt and shirt parted to reveal the smooth skin there. He slowly brushed his fingertips in a circular manner. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. Her skin was like a drug. She was like a drug he could not get enough of.  
  
She felt him caress her back and she enjoyed it immensely. She wanted to kiss him but she did not have the courage to do it. If she kissed him, he would know that she liked his kisses. He would know how she felt. How did she feel? She was not in love with him was she? No, it couldn't be. Yet he was the only one she wanted to kiss. Didn't she already say it to herself that night? She was his.  
  
The thought startled her and she got up off him. He in turn got up and realised that the rain had calmed down some what.  
  
"Hey, look, the rain's not as heavy now....my car's parked not too far away, I'll drive you home Serena"  
  
She gasped. He had used her real name. Sure he had used it before but that was always if he was angry or upset at her. It was never used in a caring tone. She nodded for she was too confused to say anything. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the gazebo.  
  
"We better run for it, never know when it's going to pick up" He looked back at her but she did not look him in the eyes. She ran when he did, blindly following him where ever he took her.  
  
They finally reached the car. She started to shiver, the dampness of her clothes finally getting to her. "meatball head your shivering..I'll put the heater on"  
  
He reached over to the controls to turn the heater on but accidentally brushed his hand on her legs. She gasped at his contact, her heart reacting as well. He apologised immediately. She was too silent. He knew he had blew it big time with her. 'She probably things I'm some perverted maniac'  
  
Ever since he had pounced on her she hadn't even looked at him. 'God she must feel so violated! IM SUCH A IDIOT, God Serena I'm so sorry'  
  
"Serena?" She looked at him.  
  
"Serena....look I'm.." As he spoke he gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'all you have to do is touch me' her mind spoke. She stopped him from whatever he was going to say by touching his lips. She touched his face and moved her head closer. He was utterly dumb struck. He had thought he had violated her, that she was upset at him but she was going to kiss him instead. She closed the gap and kissed him passionately, her breathing becoming heavy. She made small whimpering noises and clutched onto his shirt. Moving herself from her seat to his, she straddled him once again and he moaned in turn. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, while his hands moved down her leg and the other up her back. He pushed her closer against him and she gasped when she felt how much he wanted her.  
  
She was fully aware she was going to lose her virginity in a car, the least romantic place but she didn't care. She didn't know what would happen afterwards, if he would throw her away, all she knew was she wanted him.  
  
He started to kiss down her neck, his hands tangled in her hair. She moaned and said something, it was barely a whisper. "mmm Darien" Finally it struck him what they were about to do was wrong. He was going to take her in a car. He was going to make love to this goddess in a car. It was not right. This would probably be her first time and here he was going to take her in a car.  
  
He stopped his affections, trying to get his breathing back but continued to hold her.  
  
"Serena...this is wrong...we shouldn't do this" Darien breathed. Her head came up from where it was resting to look into his eyes. They stared at each other. Their brains both taking in this new information. She pushed off him and sat back in her seat, staring out the window.  
  
How could she have been so stupid. 'this is wrong' His words once again echoed through her head. How could he want her as much as she wanted him? She was only a klutzy cry baby to him. Nothing else.  
  
"Sere...." He was cut off.  
  
"We're enemies Darien" her voice was cold.  
  
"Your right...this is wrong. You owe me a day of food, you lost the bet. Now drive me home...because we're enemies aren't we Darien?" She looked at him. Her face was blank and emotionless.  
  
If he said no, if he said he cared for her, if he said he wanted her so much, then he would be doing something wrong. He'd make love to her and then what? How would he feel afterwards? What if this was just some bizarre attraction and after he had got her out of his system, he would be normal once again? He would hurt her immensely. It would be close to a one night's stand and he didn't want to hurt her like that. He had to find out if his feelings were just more than an attraction. Until then she could do better than him. He looked her in the eyes, his emotions masked once again.  
  
"Yes" He simply replied. He started the car and proceeded to take her home. 


	3. Fire

Seductive  
  
By RuneVenus  
  
  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed. All thoughts back to him. His blue eyes with It's tender glow. The way he held her face between her hands and kissed her tenderly. He said he loved her didn't he? The way her heart lit up at that fact. For she loved him too, deep down inside. A world without him she could not bare to be in. Wasn't this love? Her instincts told her so and every particle in her body shivered and burned with the fire of passion for him.  
  
She woke up suddenly, beads of perspiration running down her brow. It was a dream. Everything was a dream. He in fact did not love her. He in fact had rejected her. The painful memory in which he said, "this was wrong". Even it was only a few hours ago, his voice was impregnated into her memory. Hot tears flowed down her face. Why was she crying?  
  
She buried her face into her pillow muffling the sounds of her heartache. Thank God Luna was at Mina's having a sleep over. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone. She just wanted to be asleep. Warm and secure. Normal. Not caring about all the responsibilities that she had. Her worries, her miseries everything came out as sob after sob wracked her body. It was his entire fault. It was ALWAYS his fault.  
  
She loved him. She did not know how it had happened but she loved him. The feelings she felt in her dream were pure and true. They still reflected how she felt now. Love burning for him. She had always believed that dreams were the voices of her inner yearnings and it was true. The moment he pushed her away was the moment all warmth left her body. Darien the guy who was annoying, the guy that was a complete jerk to her all the time was now something more after that kiss they had shared. She had felt that somehow he could protect her. That with him she would be safe. She would be normal and most importantly she would be loved. She would know that no matter what, he would love her and that he would be awaiting for her to come home from those dangerous Sailor moon missions, even if he did not know about them. The thought of coming home to him, to be with him, would fuel her in any fight to win but alas this was mere speculation. This was not reality. She did not have him. He did not want her and she was too tired to think anymore.  
  
As the moonbeams highlighted her silhouette, her eyes closed, her hands clutching the pillow. She went back to her dreams where he lay, arms awaiting hers.  
  
****  
  
Serena woke up begrudgingly, one look at the alarm clock and she knew she was late. "AH!!!! I'm so late!!!!!! Rei's going to kill me!!!" She quickly rang to the bathroom and went through her morning routine. After she had dressed she had run down stairs and out the door. Her mother watched her go, a smile forming on her face as she shook her head. Even on a Saturday she was late for something.  
  
"AHH I'm so dead" she screamed making people look at her as she ran by. 'STUPID DARIEN it was his fault again!' If she hadn't cried about him last night she would have woken up earlier. Well as early as she normally woke up on a Saturday, which was about 12, but today she slept until 1 and the meeting was at 12:30! It was 1:30 by the time she left the house. She was already an hour late. She felt Rei breathing down her neck already! Serena saw the arcade up ahead so she slowed down. Her thoughts went back to him. She thought about how she had come to the conclusion that she loved him. What if he was there today? Would she act differently? She sighed. Least she didn't feel unhappy about the knowledge anymore. She wasn't happy that he had rejected her but now after a good nights sleep, she could deal. 'I cant be happy 365 days a year' She nodded to herself. After she had that good cry and sleep, she felt much better but at night she knew those feelings for him, the unrequited love would consume her. The need to come home, to belong was something she needed not only because she was a girl but also because she was Sailor moon. It was important. She could die the very next day and he would never know, he would never love her like she would. Maybe she would tell him?  
  
The doors slid open and she snapped out of the trance she was in. She looked around for the 4 girls. Sure enough she saw him first. He had his back to her and she merely slipped passed him to one of the booths down the back where she could see a familiar set of heads.  
  
"SERENA" Rei yelled out "Well look who decides to show up!" Rei smirked finding it rather humorous that everyone was looking at the pigtailed girl. She quickly sat down and glared at Rei. "SORRRRY but it's not my fault that I couldn't sleep last night!" It wasn't it was the jerk's! Not that she was going to tell Rei that.  
  
Both Lita and Mina giggled and Ami just smiled quietly.  
  
"Anywayz" Serena spoke "Are we going to that festival today? Isn't it the moon festival? OHH I CANT WAIT!!, we're going aren't we PLEASY PLEASE!" "Yes Serena if you had showed up earlier, you would know when and where we were meeting but I guess if you snooze you loose" Rei smirked again knowing that Serena would start whining. It was so much fun teasing her! "REEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena whined and Rei laughed out. "HMPH, FINE! I'll go by myself!" Serena said going into her stubborn mood. "Nah meatball head you can come with me....I do owe you a day of treats...cause I lost that bet of yours" Darien piped in allowing his arm to casually wrap around her shoulder, whilst he slid into the seat next to her.  
  
'Darien...' She seemed startled and looked over at him instantly. The arm that wrapped around her was emanating warmth through her. How she wanted to be buried deep in his embrace. She wanted to move closer into him, for him to take her in his arms, for them to be one of those loving couples. She saw the look on her friend's faces and decided to react or they would know that something was up with her.  
  
"Get your hands off me dweeebmister" She removed his arms off of her. "Hey! When did I become a dweebmister?" He asked curious. He had to act normal like nothing happened. If he had any sense, he would have forgotten the bet but he still wanted to be with her. He still wanted to be near her. This was the only way without it being obvious. He would live up to the agreement he had made and then let her go......forever. "Since now DWEEBMISTER" she poked her tongue out at him and resumed to ignore him.  
  
"Serena? What's this bet you won??" Mina asked curiously. "huh?? umm..." How would she answer? How could she tell her friends that he had kissed her? Before she could reply Darien interrupted. " I told her if she didn't klutz out for a whole day I would treat her out...who knew she would win?" Darien chuckled lying through is teeth. He had to help her out. She looked helpless and confused. He really was a jerk. He knew she had hurt when he had rejected her but she must have been confused when she willingly kissed him. How could she willingly want him ever, after how he behaved with her, how he teased her? Deep down he knew she hated him.  
  
"ohhhh if that's the case Serena, you better go with Darien!! FREE FOOD, you couldn't turn down free food!" Mina said smiling at both of them. Her love waves were telling her that something was up. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she had to push these too. "Fine! Only cause he owes me" Serena said while glaring at Darien. She didn't mean it; inside she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy that she was going to be spending time with him or sad that the more time she spent the more she would love him and when the day was up she would not have him anymore.  
  
"Okay then it's agreed we guys will go together and meet Serena and Darien at the festival. Meetings adjourned! LETS GO TO THE MOVIES!" Lita said enthusiastically "Yeah!" everyone replied in unison.  
  
"So I'll pick you up meatball head?" He looked at her intently. "No! We'll meet there....near the lake. AND REMEMBER dweeeebmister...you can't call me meatball head either" she poked a finger in his chest. Her dad hadn't seen him drop her off yesterday thankfully but she wasn't going to push her luck. The lake would be fine, plus not being in his car would mean not being in an enclosed space, where anything could happen. Yes, meeting at the lake was the best idea. "Fine! Only if you stop calling me dweeeebmister" Darien moved in closer, looking her in the eyes. "Deal" Serena said as she quickly pushed him aside and went to catch up with her friends. She couldn't get that close to him because she knew she would slip. She might show her real feelings for him and he would just pity her. Treat her differently because he could never love her like that. Never.  
  
****  
  
The lake was beautiful at that time of night. The way the moon was reflected by it. How it rippled when the delicate petals of the cherry blossoms fell onto it. It was breathtaking. Serena closed her eyes and breathed the air. She could hear the merry sounds of children laughing at the back of her where the festival was going on. She felt the wind stir as it kissed her with its cool breeze, gently picking up her hair at times. This was bliss; the only thing missing was him.  
  
He stood behind her absorbing the beauty that stood in front of him. She seemed so peaceful, so very beautiful. She was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. The ocean blue colour of the fabric highlighted her creamy skin and her golden hair. With silver embroidery imbedded into the kimono she looked like a moon goddess waiting to arise to the skies. She must have heard him take a step because she had turned her head and looked at him with her sky blue eyes. She was amazing.  
  
"Serena" was all he could utter.  
  
She smiled up at him, her lovely blue eyes shinning with so much emotion. "Darien, your late" For a split second she felt as she had relived a moment of her past. Everything felt like they were a loving couple. The way his eyes watched her, they way her heart sang. She shook the feeling away.  
  
"Well Mr Hot Shot....guess there's a first time for everything huh?" she giggled humorously. "Come on Serena....we're missing the party" He grabbed her hand and held it within his. He started to guide her through to the celebrations. Everyone was crowded around a big bonfire. The play of the moon goddess Serenity had started. The fire was all around the girl who was playing Serenity. It signified the sacrifice that Serenity had made for all mankind. She had stopped a terrible evil by using her power, and finally that power had destroyed her. However because she was kind and gentle hearted Kami took pity on her and let her light shine throughout the world. She would forever look over us in her own heaven. The light she shone down showed her happiness to us. The moonbeams of Serenity.  
  
As the play was progressing, Serena felt like this story was familiar somehow? 'Maybe mom told me this story when I was little' She shrugged off the feeling again and the huge fire burning in the centre caught her attention.  
  
Fire.  
  
Warmth.  
  
Heat.  
  
Passion.  
  
A shiver ran down her body, it was cooler now than before. She let go of his hand and stepped closer to his warmth. He replied by putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer. She closed her eyes. She wanted to be here. She didn't want to be any place but here. She felt warm and comfortable. Her hand clutched at the material where she was holding him. Her head buried in the side of his chest. She slowly looked up and met his dark blue eyes. Her heart beating rapidly at what she saw in them. Passion and in her own she knew that it was reflected too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
All right ppl! I told you I'd finish this tomorrow (which is today) This is the complete version of chapter 3. Thanks to all the people who gave me wonderful reviews! Since I am out of my writers block I'll try to update this at least every month. I've been really busy.  
  
To a review I got..... I'm glad that you really liked my story! but don't get so upset about it. I mean I told you I'd finish the chapter off today.....Im sorry you had waited a year....tho I don't think its been that long! but anywayz Ive been really busy.. hope your sorta satisfied now!  
  
Thanks to all again Love RuneVenus 


End file.
